


Art for "The Ashes of Bahrain" by kimberleigh

by paleogymnast



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the 2014 Marvel_Bang entry "The Ashes of Bahrain" by kimberleigh_.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "The Ashes of Bahrain" by kimberleigh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimberleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberleigh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ashes of Bahrain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612495) by [kimberleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberleigh/pseuds/kimberleigh). 



> Many thanks to kimberleigh_ and the mods at [](marvel_bang.livejournal.com)

Art for "The Ashes of Bahrain" by kimberleigh_"

**Cover Art**

"Illustrated" Quotes

**Quote 1:**

**Quote 2:**


End file.
